


A Hero Can't Always Save The Day

by ChaseImagination



Category: LazyTown
Genre: Comfort, Implied Relationship, M/M, Panic Attack, mentions of self harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-11 22:10:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9036329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaseImagination/pseuds/ChaseImagination
Summary: Sportacus needs help, he's in the darkness with no way out.





	

Air. He needed air. Needed to breath. But his lungs just wouldn't work. He couldn't talk, couldn't cry out for help. Not that anyone would help him anyway. It was him with the crystal, and it knew he was in trouble. But he can't help himself- not now.

The beeping didn't help, not at all. It made it so much worse. He ripped his jacket off, throwing it as far away as he could. He couldn't hear it anymore, so it must have fallen from the ship. Not that it mattered.

He didn't want to feel anything. It all hurt so much! He ripped his hat off, his goggles flying, probably broken, his hands in his hair, trying to rip that off, too, but it wouldn't come off. 

He finally managed to get in a gasping breath, and used it to scream. Everything hurt so much, and he didn't know why.

His eyes were shut, trying to block everything out as he screamed. He ripped off his bracers, scraping his skin in the process. The pain was white hot, his skin already hypersensitive. He slammed his hands into his head, thinking maybe if he knocked himself out it would stop. 

He felt hot and cold at the same time, the pain was everywhere, no escape, can't think, can't breathe- useless- empty- alone-pain-pain-pain

He clawed at his clothes, ripped and tearing them, trying to escape-

His hands wouldn't work they just fumbled around, he couldn't grab anything now- his heart felt like it was going to explode- 

"Sportacus!" A voice worked it's way into his thoughts, making him scream, his throat raw.

"Sportacus! You're safe, you're in your airship, safe, there's no one else here except me and you. No danger, nothing." The voice was calm, soothing. It battled the pain, dulling it.

"Do you need some water?" The voice asked. Sportacus nodded- he thought he did, maybe not, but a glass was pressed at his lips anyway, and he took small sips, the cold soothing his throat.

He opened his eyes, still gasping for air, but finally able to see where he was.

"Robbie?" He saw the man sitting in front of him, still holding the water.

"You're safe, Sportacus, I'm here. Do you need more water?" 

"How did you get up in my airship?" He could feel his hands again, and started moving the fingers.

"Your crystal fell and hit me in the head, so I figured something was wrong." He held it out to him. It had stopped beeping, and Sportacus set it off to the side.

"Are you okay, Sportacus?" Robbie asked.

"Almost. Can you please never tell the kids about this?" He looked down at himself, and saw the mess he'd become. His clothes were torn to shreds, and his arms were still bleeding from the bracers. He could feel tears on his face, and moved to wipe them away.

"Here," Robbie wiped at his face with a tissue.

"Thank you Robbie. I don't know what I would have done. I don't think I could have come out of that by myself." Sportacus said, looking around the ship. He could see his goggles. He had broken them when he threw them. They were cracked.

"I can fix those." Robbie offered, seeing where his eyes were looking.

"Thank you. Robbie,can you stay here, for the rest of the night? Just in case." Sportacus asked, feeling very tired.

"Of course. I'm not gonna leave you after that. Besides, I have to clean your arms. Come on, sit on the bed." Robbie said, pulling him up. Sportacus wobbled over to the bed. His headache had come back, and he was very weak.

"You better get to bed. Don't worry, I won't tell the kids. Just make sure to wear extra cloth under your bracers tomorrow." Robbie began bandaging his arms, making sure not to touch the scratches.

"I love you, Robbie." 

"I love you, too, Sporty."


End file.
